Elliot's How I Used to Know You
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: This is basically my original story How I Used to Know You only this time it's in Elliot's POV. It's a different situation but simaliar. One shot!


**Please review! You guys are great! I love How I used to Know you so I decided to put the story into a different twist. It's all the same characters. It's just all little different and from Elliot's point of view. Love you guys!**

Elliot woke up with his arms slung over the sids of the bed. "Finally, see Charlie. Grandpa is up." Parker smiled at her son as she walked in. She handed two year old Charlie to Elliot. Elliot sat Charlie on his stomach while he was still laying down.

"Hey there buddy." Elliot smiled. "Oh by the way El, I have to go into the city today. Could you watch him?" Parker asked. "Yeah, why are you going into the city?" Elliot asked. "Uh, Kathy wants me to interview someone for class." Parker hesistated.

"I still don't know how my ex-wife ended up being your teacher." Elliot muttered getting out of bed carrying Charlie. "I don't know how my adoptive parents ended up in jail. Thanks to Dickie and you, I get to live here." Parker smiled going into her room leaving the door open.

"Do you know who you're interviewing? There's a lot of crazy people out there." Elliot said concerned. "Yeah, I know. I'm interviewing some friend of Kathy's. Well, I shouldn't really say friend. Anyway, she's okay." Parker said grabbing her binder.

"Well, good luck. By the way, your patornity results came in. I put them on the table." Elliot smiled. "I know. I already looked at them." Parker said stopping everything and looking at Elliot.

"You did." Elliot said. "Yeah, the person I'm interviewing is my mom." Parker said. "Well, I'm going with you. I'd like to meet her." Elliot said. "You already know her." Parker whispered.

"What?!" Elliot asked putting Charlie down. He ran to the other room. "You're my dad. I don't know if you don't remember the night or something, but the test said that I'm your daughter." Parker said.

"Then who's your mother?" Elliot asked. This was a very scary situation for him. "You can find out when we get there." Parker said. With that said, Parker grabbed her binder and Charlie's bag.

Elliot sat in the back with Charlie trying to figure out who he slept with. He remembered the night. Just, the girl was a blur. All Elliot remembered was the amazing sex. _Please tell me this isn't some junkie or anything._ Elliot thought.

"El, calm down. You already know her." Parker kept saying. Elliot thought. He didn't know very many women that weren't victims. Parker pulled up to the station house and got out. Elliot got out and stared at the building where he used to work.

_It couldn't be._ Elliot thought. He carried Charlie into the building while Parker got the bag and her binder. They headed up to his old squadroom. They walked in and the room went silent. All eyes went to Elliot.

Jaws dropped, papers hit the floor, a pin could be dropped and be the loudest thing in the room. Just then, a door shut by the interrogation rooms. Elliot heard her voice. The one he missed everyday. It was his drug to hear it.

"We need every peice of evidence we can get." Olivia said to an unknown DA. Olivia turned to all of her colleages. Some of them looked really scared, some looked happy, others she could tell were very, very anxious. She looked around the room.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Elliot. She looked at his jeans that hugged him just right. His shirt was black with a few buttons on top unbuttoned. She looked into his eyes and saw the guilt that lay there.

"Elliot." She said staying where she was. Her body was still facing the DA but her head was towards him. Just his name coming from her made him want her. "Hey." He said waving slightly.

Olivia walked up slowly. She looked like a deer in the headlights. She smiled warmly at Parker. The look she gave Elliot was the one she gave perps. Elliot knew that they had to work if they wanted to still be friends. That would have to wait. They were here to meet Parker's mother.

"I'm guessing you're Olivia Benson." Parker smiled shaking Olivia's hand. "I am. You must be Parker." Olivia smiled back. Elliot almost choked on his spit. "What?!" Elliot spat. Parker and Olivia looked at him. He was shocked by the resembelence. "Shocked as I was. I know." Parker smiled grabbing Charlie from Elliot.

"Am I missing something?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. We can discuss it during the interview." Parker said. She kissed Charlie's head. "Do you want to come with Mommy or stay with Grandpa?" Parker asked.

"Can't Grandpa come with?" Charlie asked pointing to Elliot. "Of course he can." Olivia smiled at him. She looked at Elliot with a more friendly look in her eyes. She led them to the roof since it was a nice day.

"So, I didn't know Elliot had another daughter." Olivia said. "Neither did I." Elliot smirked. Parker smiled at him. "He didn't take being a grandpa all too well." Parker smirked. "I'd imagine." Olivia chuckled.

"Hey Dad, can you take Charlie so I can interview Liv?" Parker asked. "Yep, c'mon little man." Elliot said scooping up a laughing Charlie. Olivia and Parker walked away. Elliot stayed close enough to hear them.

"Okay, I'll start with the questions our teacher gave us. Why did you decide to become a cop?" Parker asked. "Well, I wanted to work specifically for SVU because of my mother. I'm the product of her attack. I joined so I could help victims." Olivia said.

"How long have you been a detective?" Parker asked. "Fourteen years now." Olivia smiled. "Who has made the biggest impact on your job?" Parker asked. Olivia hesitated a moment. "Elliot. He was my partner for 12 years. We made it through almost everything together." Olivia said.

Elliot smiled to himself. He took pride in being that person for Olivia. He was kind of jumping with joy inside knowing that the girl that night 16 years ago was Olivia. He liked having a daughter with the woman he loved for so long.

"What was the most interesting arrest you made in your career?" Parker asked. Olivia chuckled. "There's a lot to choose from. I'd have to say though that our most interesting arrest was this couple that scammed rich men for there money. They ended up being twin brother and sister. Elliot and I had to go undercover as a married couple to catch them at this swinger's club." Olivia smiled.

Parker's jaw dropped. "They were brother and sister and a couple. Ew!" Parker said making a face of disgust. "I know." Olivia chuckled. "Elliot said the most interesting case he had was when he went undercover as a guy who smuggled in animals. He said that you had to play his prostitute for a little bit." Parker laughed.

"Oh god! He told you that?" Olivia asked shocked. "He talks about you all the time." Parker smiled. Elliot felt a little embarressed at this point. "What's your family like?" Parker asked.

"Well, there's one person that I'm blood related too. Otherwise, I consider the squad my family." Olivia smiled. "Who's the person you're blood related to." Parker asked. "Uh... my daughter. I gave her up. I had her for a month until I found someone I trusted. I just couldn't take care of her on my own. I had a one night stand that I really don't remember. She was my little miracle." Olivia smiled.

"Okay, I have more questions, but I'm pretty sure you have some questions for me." Parker smirked. "Good analisis." Olivia smiled. "So, ask me anything." Parker said. "How did you find Elliot?" Olivia asked. "I became friends with Dickie. After my adoptive parents ended up in jail, Dickie fought to have me come stay with him. We were just friends. Elliot became my father figure. We do almost everything together." Parker smiled.

"What was Elliot so shocked about?" Olivia asked. "Uh that... you should probably read it. You won't believe me if I tell you." Parker said handing her the envelope. Olivia opened the envelope and gasped.

Elliot smiled. "You're my daughter?" Olivia asked smiling. Elliot peeked around the corner as did Charlie both watching Parker and Olivia. "Yeah, you and Elliot are my biological parents. I found out last night." Parker smiled.

"Okay, now I have a another question. Why did Jessica and Patrick go to jail?" Olivia asked worried now. "They killed our neighbor trying to rob his house." Parker said. "Wow! Oh, now I feel guilty now." Olivia said rubbing her forehead. "Don't. Please, don't. I'm fine. I found you guys from it. They wouldn't let me try to find my parents. Now I did." Parker said.

Elliot smiled. This was Parker's plan. Not the have her parents go to jail part, but the finding her parents. Nobody really expected it to be the two people on the planet that wouldn't admit their feelings to each other.

"So, where's Charlie's father?" Olivia asked. "Uh, he bolted after I told him I was pregnant. His parents paid me have a million for not charging anything." Parker said. "What?!" Olivia almost shouted. "He was over the legal age limit for it to not to be statitory rape." Parker said.

"Again, what?" Olivia said again. Parker chuckled. "I wouldn't have charged anyway. The guy's an asshole sure, but put him in jail for giving me Charlie. I could never do that." Parker smiled. "How old is he?" Olivia asked. "21 months. He's my little munchkin man." Parker smiled.

Olivia laughed and turned to see Elliot and Charlie. "Hey! Stabler! Didn't your mother ever teach you to mind your own business and not eavesdrop?" Olivia said. Parker laughed as Elliot rolled his eyes at her. Charlie ran to Parker.

"It was all grandpa Mommy. It was him first." Charlie said. Parker laughed and kissed his head. He sat in her lap. Olivia smiled at Charlie. He smiled and crawled into her lap. "She knows baby." Parker said. "Hey Grandma!" Charlie smiled as Elliot came over.

"Congrats Grandma!" Elliot smirked. "You too, Grandpa!" Olivia said. Elliot looked at Parker and Parker got the message. "Charlie, let's go get you something to drink." Parker said grabbing her son's hand. "Okay Mommy." He said. Elliot and Olivia watched as they walked back into the stairwell.

There was a moment of silence. "You and I really had a kid together." Olivia said mostly to herself. "Yeah, shocked me a little bit. She's a lot like you, you know... I'm sorry about leaving that night." Elliot whispered sitting down.

"Don't Elliot, you were married. It was a one night stand. We both knew that. You didn't know I would get pregnant. I don't blame you for that." Olivia said patting his knee. He felt the electric current zip through his leg.

"I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay that night. I wanted to call you after I left SVU. I just couldn't. I was afraid you'd be afraid of me." Elliot whispered. "I wanted you to stay. I get why you left SVU. But, I will never be afraid of you. Never. I've seen you go through everything. Trust me El, I could never be afraid." Olivia said.

"What do we do from here?" Olivia asked. "Well, the woman I've loved for over a decade just found out she had a daughter with me. I think I should probably take you out for a proper date. One where I don't get you pregnant." Elliot chuckled. Olivia laughed with him. "Over a decade?" Olivia asked.

"Sixteen years roughly. Give or take. I loved you everyday." Elliot said. "And now?" Olivia asked. "I still love you. More than before if possible." Elliot smiled. "I've loved you too." Olivia smiled. "I know." Elliot smirked.

"How'd you know?" Olivia asked. "Knowing you Ms. Benson, if you didn't love me the way I love you, you'd be kicking my ass out of the state." Elliot smirked. Olivia laughed. Elliot missed her smile.

"A decade, Elliot, we waited a decade to tell each other how we feel." Olivia chuckled. "I know. Seems kind of pathetic. But, I kind of like that." Elliot smiled. "Me too." Olivia smiled at him.

Elliot looked at her and leaned in. She closed the distance. They kissed. Elliot felt his body react to her touch. Then it all came back. The night. The glorious night when he met his other half. He remembered everything they did that night.

When they pulled apart, they both smiled at each other. "I think I'm starting to remember." Olivia giggled. "Me too." Elliot smiled kissing her again. "AW!" They both heard. They turned to see Parker, Charlie, Lizzie, Dickie, Maureen, Kathleen, Eli, Cragen, Nick, Munch, Fin, Melinda, Amanda, Casey, and Alex looking at them.

"Parker!" Elliot yelled. "Yes Daddy?" Parker smiled. "What did you do?" Elliot asked. "Oh, I found out you guys were my parents a while ago. I just needed some much needed help getting you two to actually meet again." Parker smirked.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and smiled. "She SO gets that from you!" They both said at the same time. Everybody laughed at them. Elliot kissed Olivia again. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." Olivia smiled.

**Please review!**


End file.
